


Buffalo

by Spearmint21



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmint21/pseuds/Spearmint21
Summary: To stop an unsub who is targeting both interracial and homosexual couples, Morgan and Reid travel up to Buffalo, New York to pose as an engaged couple. Posing for nearly a month, the two men start to get to know each other more and maybe even start falling for each other...? Can this fake relationship blossom into a real one? Moreid. Set sometime in season 9.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI: this is kind of a sequel to my story "Tea" but you don't have to read it to get this story. Just know the word "tea" is a code word for Morgan and Spencer when one of them need to talk.

Morgan gave one last look in the mirror before deciding that he couldn't wait any longer before leaving, if he didn't want to be late. He didn't really want to go out clubbing but he promised Penelope he would go with her and Lord knows he didn't want to make that women upset. He also figured going out, having a few drinks and just kicking it with his best friend might just help ease the tension from the work week.

He grabbed his keys and wallet before giving Clooney a quick head rub and was almost out the door when his phone went off. Figuring it was just Baby Girl he locked the door behind him and waited until he got into his car before checking it.

Pretty Boy: Tea

That stopped the profiler right in his tracks. He picked up his phone and canceled his plans, swearing up and down that he was going to make it up to her.

Morgan got to his partner's house in less than 15 minutes.

13 minutes and 6 seconds, Reid's voice echoing in his head. He went up the stairs, taking two at a time and knocked on the door.

Spencer opened the door, wearing his glasses, a CALTECH t-shirt and BAU sweatpants, with his signature mix match socks; a bright yellow one with blue ducks and a purple one with cowboys' hats. Easily one of the most casual looks he has seen the doctor in.

"You were going to go out," Reid stated with a pout after giving a quick glance to his newly arrived guest outfit.

Morgan just shrugged while letting himself inside, giving a quick sweep of the place. Noticing nothing seemed visibility wrong.

"Baby Girl understands."

"So I won't wake up tomorrow with my credit score in the toilet," he joked.

"Nah, she's not that mean. So what's wrong?" Knowing the younger man was just stalling.

"It's nothing really, I realized it was kind of stupid the moment I sent the text and-"

"Reid, just tell me," he interrupted.

He let out a sigh before taking off his glasses and running his hands across his face. "Today's Maeve's birthday and I spend most of the day in Richmond at her grave and then I tried having dinner at the restaurant where we were going to first meet but I just couldn't. I stated my name, took my seat and ordered a water, but once the waiter left I just kind of froze. It felt incredibly wrong to be there without her. I got back in my car and I had to just sit there for 10 minutes to calm myself. I mean the way I was shaking you would think I was going through withdrawals. I drove back here and took a shower because I just felt extremely uncomfortable."

"You went by yourself?" Morgan asked, not seeming to remember Reid ever mentioning going out there this weekend.

"Yeah, umm Blake was supposed to go with me but something came up so I just ended up driving there myself."

"I would have went with you," the older man said, knowing Reid didn't mean any harm by not inviting him but it still kind of stung that he didn't ask him first.

"I know, it's just that you were closing that deal today."

"That didn't take long at all. I'll make that drive out there with you anytime, Reid. Just let me know," he assured the younger man, really wanting to make it clear to kid that he meant it.

"Thanks, like I said it was stupid I think I just needed to see you or someone," he automatically corrected himself, not wanting to seem he relied on Morgan too much to make him feel better.

That made the profiler smile, "well I am not going anywhere, so why don't we order takeout and watch Star Wars, episode 4." He suggested.

"6," the younger agent argued.

"4 is better," which caused an eye roll from Reid because they had this argument every time they decided to watch Star Wars.

"Okay, we can watch 6 but we're having Thai tonight," Morgan compromised seeing Spencer already heading towards his DVD stand.

"That's fine, did you know that Yoda was not supposed to be in the 6th one? Which makes you really think if-"

Morgan smiled to himself while dialing the number for their usual. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't totally mind Spencer's random facts. It just showed that the genius was becoming more and more like himself each and every day.

The Next Morning:

"You know sleeping on the couch, especially someone your age, will only cause more trouble for your back," Spencer informed him while making coffee and Morgan cracking his back before sitting on the stool.

"Calling me old?" He teased, while rising one eyebrow.

"I mean you are 8 years, 4 months and 22 days older than me. So…." Reid teased back, which caused an eye roll and a smirk from the older man.

"Watch it, pretty boy. I may be older but I'll never be old," Morgan defended himself while accepting the cup of coffee from Reid. He was going to ask about the younger agent plans for the rest of the day, when his phone rang. He softly groaned before answering it and hitting speaker.

"Hey, Hotch you have both me and Reid."

"Good, I don't have to call you both. Can the two of you meet me in the office around 2 today?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have a case?"

"Sort of, it's just easier to explain in person," which caused a questioning look to be exchanged between the two agents.

"Do you want us to come in now?" Reid spoke up.

"No, I'm at Jack's soccer game and I promised him that I'll take the team out to lunch. Rather they lose or win. But conference room? 2?"

"Yeah, we'll be there," Morgan answered for both of them.

"Well, that was weird," Reid observed once Hotch hung up.

"Very…" Morgan agreed, "Maybe Baby Girl knows," he continued with his line of thought before dialing her number. Which he was met with a dead end, once he got her voicemail.

"Guess we have to wait," Spencer said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, I promised Clooney a day in the doggie park but I have to take him to the vet first."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah he's fine. Just a routine physical. Do you want to come with and we just ride in together? I know Clooney misses you." Morgan asked, hoping that Reid would agree.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Let me just get a quick shower and I'll be ready."

"She was not," Reid argued as they walked into the bullpen a few hours later.

"Oh, come on. She was definitely trying to get more than a sale from you, pretty boy. She didn't even glance in my direction, all eyes were on you," Morgan teased while going up into the conference room, which he instantly noticed only two files were laid out on the round table.

"Is someone trying to steal our boy genius?" Gracia asked while balancing three coffee cups in her hands and handing two to the agents.

"She tried selling him a dog, when we were at the pet store. Then tried to touch his hair and then complimented his shirt. And this was all after he said he was not an animal lover," Morgan explained while accepting the cup.

The genius just rolled his eyes while accepting his coffee and drinking from it. He was about to say something when Hotch walked in.

"Sorry I am late," he apologized, "Jack's celebratory lunch ran over and I had to set him up in my office. Which he scored 2 goals and one of them was the winning one." He announced with what could be classified as a smile. "Gracia, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir. Okay," she begun while pulling up images on the big screen and everyone took a seat. "So, over the past 5 months. 5 couples have been killed in Buffalo, New York. The first two couples, were found in their cars parked in their driveway, they were both strangled to death and found with their hands tied behind their backs. However, the last 3 couples that were found were violently beaten and then strangled. They were found lying next to their garbage cans in full view, with their hands also tied behind their backs," Gracia ended with clearing her throat.

"What's so special about the last couple? I get all the couples are interracial and the last two are homosexuals." Morgan asked.

"Oh, both the women and man identified as bisexual," Penelope answered.

"What's the connection between the victims?"

"All have moved in to brand new homes within the last few months and they were all found at the end of the month. The M. E's believed that they were killed around the 28th of each month. They weren't found in the same neighborhood though, it seems that the unsub is neighborhood hopping, however not going that far from the original kill. "

"So the unsub is obviously a racist and an even bigger homophobic," Morgan observed trying not sound bitter.

"We've been consulting on this case with the Buffalo FBI office, since the second killing. However they have no leads and seem to be stuck. They have an idea that sending in uncover agents, posing as an engage couple, will draw the unsub out again," Hotch chimed in.

The instant he said that both Morgan and Reid knew exactly why they were the only ones being debrief on this case.

"Normally," Hotch continued, "I would fight harder to keep two of my best agents from going undercover for nearly a month, 3 states up. However, the director just so happens to be really good friends with the lead investigator on the case."

"Of course," Derek said.

"So you two will be going uncover as an engaged couple, Morgan you will be working at the FBI office in Buffalo. Only the lead investigator and a couple of other agents know your real intentions there. So you'll be working this case but also posing as a regular agent. And Reid you'll be posing as a guest lecturer at the University of Buffalo," Hotch went on to explain.

"Marla and Eric Santos, the last couple who were killed, worked at the university and Willis Feller, the husband from the first couple was the head of the history department and pursing a second doctoral in Philosophy," the tech analyst explained. "Kevin is already in New York for a conference, so he is setting up the surveillance in your house and it should be all set up before you guys 'move in'."

"When do we move in?" Spencer asked, feeling the answer is way sooner than he is expecting.

"The jet leaves tomorrow at 9. When you land, a car will be waiting for you. There also should be a car waiting for you at the house, so you two won't have to rely on each other when you go to 'work'."

"The house is fully furnished, 3 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, a living room, dining room, an attic, an unfinished basement, and a remodeled kitchen." Gracia explained while running pictures of the house on the big screen.

"Are you sure we're not married yet?" Morgan joked.

"You know it's not that uncommon for engaged couples to buy a house together off the bat. Some say that it makes the engagement and the life-long commitment that they are about to embark, seem more real. Especially if the couple is thinking about having kids." Reid explained, trying not to seem nervous with this upcoming assignment.

"We haven't been on one date and you're already talking about kids," Derek joked which seemed to ease the tension of the room.

"Now I know this is a lot to ask from the both of you but the director and Cruz are really nagging me about this. I trust that you two will do well. The team and I are just a phone call away and the closer to the end of the month, we'll be focusing as a whole on the case."

"How are we sure the unsub haven't already picked another couple?" Reid asked.

"Well, the neighborhood that you guys are moving into, there is no gay couples and it is mostly white..." Penelope stated.

"So, we'll stick out like a sore thumb," Morgan pointed out, which caused a sympathetic look from Gracia.

"You guys will do great. If we're done here, I would like to talk to Morgan alone in his office," Hotch said while getting up from the table.

"What classes am I guest lecturing?" Spence asked once both Morgan and Hotch was out the room.

"Glad you asked, junior G-man. I made sure they only got the best for you," she explained before launching into his classes.

Not even 10 minutes later both Morgan and Hotch were coming back into the conference room, their faces unreadable. Hotch bought in Jack and both said their goodbyes, Hotch reassuring them again that they will do well.

"Me and Penelope are going to do an early dinner, want to join us?" Morgan asked.

Spencer looked like he was going to say yes but denied instead, "I can't I promised my mom that I'll skype her. You don't have to take me home, I can just take the metro back."

"Nah, your place is on the way anyways. Plus, we're engaged now, pretty sure couples give each other rides," Morgan smirked while following Spencer out of the conference room.

He watched him grab a couple items from his desk and placed it into his bag before looking it over again.

"It's actually going to be kind of weird not being here for almost a month," Reid said once they got into the car.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I had to make sure everything in my office was straight before leaving. Oh, do you think you can bring along that picture of the whole team, before Em left. Hotch thinks that having some personal pictures around the house will be good."

"Yeah, I can do that. Can you bring that picture we took together at JJ's wedding?" Reid asked, surprised when he first saw the picture in Morgan's apartment hanging in his living room.

"Yeah. That is a good picture of us, oh the one of you and Gracia with Henry's first Christmas, that's a keeper."

"Only if you bring the one with you and Henry, when you bought him that monster truck. Which I still don't think Will or JJ have forgiven you for," Reid teased.

"Whatever the kid loves it," Morgan said before pulling up to Reid's apartment. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow around 8:30?"

"Can we make it 8:15, I want to stop for coffee. I don't have enough for tomorrow morning."

"Fine, but you're buying," he said, earning a smile from the younger man.

"Bye, Derek," he said while giving a little jog up to his apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's on your mind, stud muffin?" Gracia asked once they finished ordering their food.

"Stud muffin?" He questioned, one eyebrow up.

She simply shrugged, while taking a sip of her drink, "You're worried," she more so stated than asked.

"Hotch is worried. I am just simply following orders," Morgan said knowing Gracia was getting somewhere with her vague statements, just not knowing exactly where.

"Why aren't **YOU** more worried? I expected a whole 'be safe, don't get yourself shot speech' right about now," he questioned.

That made Penelope smile, "well thanks for ruining my after dinner talk," she teased. "I am of course, I worry every time you guys leave the building. And I am extremely sad that you guys will be gone for a month. You're worried about Boy Genius," she observed.

And these observations were exactly why Derek thinks that Penelope hangs around profilers just a little too much.

"I don't know, he just didn't seem interested with the idea of being with me," Morgan confessed, knowing that it was probably irrational to be thinking that because it is just an uncover assignment. However when Hotch announced that they were going to be a couple for a month, Reid just had his infamous poker face on and even though the profiler can sometimes read through those. This time around, he just couldn't tell what the younger man was thinking.

"Do you want him to be interested in you?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Mind out the gutter, Baby Girl. You know what I mean."

"You shouldn't worry. He'll do great, I mean he is doing better," she assured him, because despite Reid's best effort of hiding it the team knows he is still fighting all sorts of demons in him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm being irrational," Derek voiced even though he couldn't quite shake that feeling.

"Derek Morgan admitting that he is being irrational, the good doctor might have a bigger soft spot in your heart than I thought," the technical analyst teased.

"Spit it out," because he knew Gracia well enough, knowing what she just said was a loaded a statement.

"I am just saying this assignment might be good for you two, being away, living together…"

"We're catching a serial killer, a racist, homophobic serial killer." he reminded her.

"Of course! That is the main goal but you know if something would happen along the way…" she hinted which caused an eye roll from the agent.

"You need to stop reading those romance novels," he responded.

"Whatever you know I am right," she stated right before their food came out.

The rest of the night was uneventful and the two said their goodbyes, Gracia delivering her 'be safe' speech.

**_The Next Morning:_ **

"You know I always forget how big the jet is, when all of us is not on it," Reid commented once they took off and were settled in their seats.

"This jet got me spoiled, every time I fly commercial I cry inside," Morgan said.

"I know what you mean, I actually upgrade to business class every time I go home, since joining the BAU."

"Spoiled genius," the older agent teased. "Speaking of home, how is your mom?"

"She's fine, the doctors have her on a new meds and she seems to responding to them well. The first 3 minutes and 14 seconds of our conversation she fussed over my hair. So, that's always a good sign."

Morgan laughed while looking over Reid's hair, he seemed to be growing it out again which really showed off his curls.

"Well, I like it long. Even though I don't oppose to your 'boy band' look," he admitted causing a small smile from Reid.

"Oh I forgot to give you something last night, hold out your hand," Morgan instructed.

Reid gave him a look but obeyed. The older agent fished out the ring box from his pocket and for some reason he became really nervous, it wasn't like he was actually proposing to the kid.

"If it doesn't fit we can get it resized," he explained while sliding the gold band unto Reid's finger, swearing that kid was holding in his breath.

"We have to come up with a story on how you did it. Someone might end up asking," he said once he looked up from messing with the ring for a full minute.

Morgan was about to say something when the computer on the table beeped, indicating that someone was trying to video conference in.

"Hey, Hotch," the older agent greeted.

"Hey, I'm just checking in, according to Kevin the house is already set up with surveillance. I just got off the phone with the lead investigator in Buffalo and she said that you can meet her at the station after you guys land to discuss more about the case and also to get the keys to the house."

"Is there any development in the case?" Reid asked.

"No, not really. So be prepared to come to the station with some theories. I have to go we have a local case on our own but I will talk to you guys soon, good luck," he quickly said before signing out.

"We should look over victimology," Reid suggested while pulling out the file.

_Victim #1 – Willis Feller and Mary Feller (Age 35 and 34)_

_Willis worked at the University of Buffalo as a history professor and working on a doctoral at the university, Mary was a stay at home mom for 2 – year old twins_

_Willis was white and Mary was Black_

_Lived on the other side of Buffalo but moved closer because of Willis' job._

_Victim #2 – Brandon and Bethany Hernandez (Age 32 and 36)_

_Brandon worked as a sales rep manager and Bethany was a linguist in the navy_

_Brandon was Dominican and Bethany was Polynesian_

_Moved from Germany two months before they were killed_

_Victim #3 – Amanda Piker and Marie Bellows (was engaged) (Both 25)_

_Amanda worked as a hairstylist and Marie was a middle school teacher_

_Openly public about their relationship_

_Amanda was white and Marie was half Korean/ Black_

_Moved from New York City_

_Victim #4 – Patrick and Robert Jefferson (Age 29 and 34)_

_Patrick was a car salesman and Robert worked at boarder control_

_Just married 2 months before getting murdered_

_Patrick was white and Robert was El Salvandorian_

_Lived in Canada before moving across the boarder_

_Victim #5 – Marla and Eric Santos (Age 36 and 30)_

_Both worked at the University; Marla was a psychology professor and Eric was head of the school of dentistry_

_Both were bisexual_

_Open about their sexuality_

_Marla was Dominican and Eric was black and Mexican_

_Only lived 10 minutes from their original address_

"The unsub had to really stalk the Santos to know that they both were bisexual, I mean that's not something that you can tell from just looking at someone," Reid observed after they laid out the victims.

"What I am more interested in is, what made the unsub go from just targeting interracial couples to homosexual couples as well. I mean if he is a homophobe and a racist, why not always make that his primary targets? I don't think we have to worry so much about age, he seems to going all over."

"He seems to be more of a homophobic than a racist because the first two couples were only strangled, while the last three couples were both beaten, strangled and put on display. What if something happened between the 2nd and the 3rd kill to cause an even bigger trigger?" Reid said aloud, still trying to put the pieces together.

"That is a sound possibility, how is he finding these victims tough," Morgan questioned.

"I guess, we'll find out," the younger agent speculated.

"Reid, I am going to have to introduce you to GPS very soon," Morgan half joked, once they landed and now on the road. With Reid picking up a full physical map of the city of Buffalo and reading it.

"I know how to use a GPS, I just like physically mapping out the cities that we are in, especially since we're going to be here for almost a month."

"Always a boy scout you know," the older agent joked, "well tell me how to get to the station since you already have the map out."

"Hey, you must be Agents Morgan and Reid, welcome. I'm Agent Marron, Agent Cromwell is in her office," A short, blonde women greeted them once they got through security of the first floor of the FBI building.

They made small talk while going up, was led to an office at the far in of the hallway and was greeted by an older women. She was in her mid to late 30's, with long black curly hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. The agent stood up when the three entered her office and dismissed Marron after the visiting agents took a seat.

"Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid thanks for coming in, I'm Agent Cromwell but you can call me Melissa. Can I get you guys anything coffee, tea, water?" She offered.

"Again, I want to thank you for coming out here and doing this. We don't understand why the suspect is only killing once a month, let alone only targeting these certain people. I mean there is the obvious answer but we don't know if there is a personal connection yet. It seems best to just lure the suspect out by using two agents and when someone suggested that we use the best of the best from the BAU, it seemed like the perfect solution. Also your boss, Agent Hotchner, was already assisting us in the investigation. He was hesitant at first but finally agreed." She rambled on, once they denied her offer of drinks.

"We're happy to help," Morgan reassured giving her an easy smile.

"Dr. Reid the reason we're sending you to the university is because we don't think it is a total coincidence that 3 of the people that were killed, worked there."

"So you think that the unsub is connected to the college?" Reid asked.

"Maybe, there has to be some type of connection."

"Did the last couple know Wills Feller?"

"In passing. They worked in two different fields and plus Mrs. Santos was only part- time."

"Who all knows about our real reasons being here?" The older agent asked.

"My team of 3 people and one other agent here. So including me, 5. And Dr. Reid, the dean and the professors that you are guest – lecturing for, know. That's all."

"Anymore developments?"

"No, the tox screen just came back for the Santos' and like the previous victims they were clean of any toxins."

"Same MO?"

"Yeah, beaten and strangled. They were strangled and then beaten, so overkill," she stated, handing over the updated files to the two agents.

"So, what exactly do you want us to do?" The younger agent hesitantly asked, which Morgan thanked the heavens for because he was thinking the same thing.

"We believe that the suspect is staking out certain neighborhoods and the neighborhood you guys are in, we believe is his next target," she went on to explain while pulling up a map of the neighborhoods on her tablet.

"So just act like a typical couple who is engaged acts. Go out and have dinner in the town, talk to the neighbors, don't be shy about your relationship. This weekend the neighborhood is having an end to summer BBQ it would be nice if you two attended. We've been hitting dead ends with talking to people. However, if we have people who are blending in…" she trailed off.

"It'll be easier to get answers, since they don't think we are actively looking for answers. And we'll be high risk targets because of our occupations but also somewhat low – risk because we're completely new to the area," Morgan instantly pieced together finishing her thoughts.

So the operation was what exactly what he thought. They were pure and utter bait and now that he knew that the university played a bigger role in the investigation, he wasn't sure who the bigger bait was.

After a little more discussion and hitting some more dead ends, Cromwell handed over two copies of the house key and a copy of Spencer's car key. While also handing over a credit card, if they wanted to go out and/ or when they needed groceries and such. She walked them over to the elevator, promising to see Morgan tomorrow and assuring Reid they will end up seeing each other again soon enough.

"So what do you think?" Reid asked once they were back in the car and heading towards the house.

"I don't know how I feel about you being a bigger target than we thought. I hate to admit it but having someone in the 'inside' is a good course of action."

"I am not that big of a risk, I mean if we were both at the university I would be more worried. It's dangerous how controlled this unsub is."

"Are we sure it's one unsub?" Morgan questioned out loud, "I mean there is nothing in their system how is one person able to control both victims and drag them outside."

"Maybe both or one of the people are in denial about their own sexuality and taking it out on the victims. Maybe it is a couple."

"But what about the first two kills?"

"Pure racism? Hate everyone who isn't white and the ones who are white, likes to hate the ones who associate themselves with nonwhites. There isn't more of an association than marriage," The younger agent suggested.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Morgan more so said to himself while rounding the corner into the neighborhood.

They both were silent while Morgan pulled up to their new home, for the next month.

The house and the neighborhood was not too shabby to say the least. As the two agents pulled up in the driveway, they were met with a red Toyota Prius sitting in front of the second garage door.

"I always wanted to own a Prius," Spencer said out loud while Morgan pulled up to the first garage door and killed the engine.

"Really?" Morgan asked while gathering his stuff and making their way towards the door.

"Yeah, I just never got around to actually going out and buying one," the younger agent confessed.

"But yet you can teach yourself an entire language in a weekend," Derek joked.

Morgan opened the door and was met with hardwood floors. They were also met with a set of stairs that led upstairs, to the immediate right was a coat closet and next to that was a half bathroom, a little pass the stairs was the kitchen which had marble cabinets, which seemed to be just installed and an island in the middle of it. To the right of the kitchen was the laundry room and the door to the garages.

To the left of the kitchen was the living room which had two love seats, a couch and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall above the fireplace. Which also had a DVD/ Blu Ray collection in a glass container, to the side of the fireplace.

The dining room was to the left of the living room and even though most of the room was filled with a black dining room table, there was a beautiful chandelier hanging above the table. There was also a cabinet full of china in the room as well.

The pair made their way upstairs and both took a room, while Morgan took the office, Reid took the master bed.

The office had a simple desk with a printer in the corner of the desk near the window. The room also had 2 bookshelves, filled with books that Morgan knew that Reid would probably enjoy. He smiled to himself knowing that Gracia had to have something to do with that.

The older agent peeked his head into the bathroom that was in between the office and the second bedroom, before making his way into the master bedroom.

"Reid?" He called out when he didn't see the younger agent.

"In here," he responded from the master bathroom.

"What do you think?" Morgan asked once he entered the bathroom.

"Not that bad of a place, I like it. Definitely fit for a couple," The younger agent explained. "I umm… going to check more downstairs."

"Yeah, I am going to check in with Gracia," Morgan said while he let Reid pass by.

"My chocolate thunder, I see that you landed," the tech analyst greeted.

"And I see the surveillance is up and working," he responded back.

"Have you guys met anyone yet?" She asked.

"We went to the field office and met with the lead investigator. There's nothing new in the case but they think the University plays a bigger role."

"Do they think the unsub goes there?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet. We won't really know anything until we start our jobs tomorrow. There is a neighborhood get together thing on Saturday so we can probably get some useful info there as well. So that will probably will be our first official couple thing," Morgan said.

"Speaking of boy wonder, where is he?"

"Downstairs, checking out more of the house, we both like it. It's the perfect cover."

"Look in the top drawer of the dresser in the master bedroom, I had Kevin leave a little surprise for you guys," Gracia confessed in that mischievous tone she liked to take on, when she was up to something.

Knowing arguing with her was no use, Morgan opened the drawer and had to laugh when he picked up the framed picture that was in the laying in the middle of the drawer.

It was the picture that 'The Replicator' took of him and Reid when they won the baseball game against the secret service. Reid was on Morgan's back, easily one of the purest/ happiest he has ever seen Reid.

"Where in the world did you get this?" He had to ask because from a couple standpoint, it was a pretty great picture.

"I have my ways but I have to go, actual work to be done. Give my love to Boy Genius for me and don't be a stranger," she said.

"Okay Mama, tell the team we miss them," he responded before signing off.

He went downstairs to show Reid the picture and found the young genius in the middle of the kitchen looking over the coffee pot.

"Why so down?" Morgan asked, once he saw Reid wearing that, not that he would ever admit is aloud, adorable pout on his face.

"There's no coffee, I mean there's really no food. But there's no coffee."

"We can go shopping before it gets late. But Gracia left us a little gift," He assured the younger man before bringing the framed picture from behind his back. Which caused a radiant smile to go across Reid's face.

"But how?" he asked.

"It's Gracia, frankly I think we're better off not knowing. I think we should put it in the bedroom," The older profiler suggested.

"Not in the living room?"

"It's more of a personal picture, what about along the wall going up the stairs. So if people do come in they can at least see it."

"That works," Reid agreed.

"I don't know about you but I am starving, why don't we get something to eat and then go grocery shopping," Morgan suggested while setting the photo down on the kitchen counter.

"Good idea. Did you know it's proven that people spend more money grocery shopping when they are hungry?"

"I don't doubt that. Okay, where are we going? I'm kind of feeling Italian."

"I was hoping Korean," Reid argued while they made their way to Morgan's 'car'.

"If we have Korean, then you have to cook dinner tomorrow."

"Fine," Spencer agreed, "I mean I'll probably end up getting home before you anyways. Seeing that my last class ends at 5."

"Good, so I should expect a 5-course meal by the time I get home?" Morgan joked.

"Totally," he responded with an eye roll but a small smile.

Dinner and grocery shopping were a success with as little arguing from the couple, they could manage.

"You know beans are good source of protein, low in fat and contains no cholesterol," Reid informed Morgan once they were pulling up to the house and starting to bring in the groceries.

"I understand that, I just don't like them. You can't talk kid, you don't like bacon."

"Pork bacon. I like turkey bacon," the genius argued.

"That's not real bacon!" Morgan said a little too loudly, which caused an eyeroll from Reid.

"My husband would very much agree with you," a voice from behind Morgan said. Which caused both agents to turn around.

Before them stood a women, white and in her mid 30's with blonde curly ending right pass her shoulders. The mystery women was tall, around 5'8 and had the whole soccer mom vibe to her. With her was a little girl that looked around 3 years old in one hand and was carrying a paper bag in another.

"Hi, my name's Crystal I live across the street about 4 doors over. I've been seeing the moving truck here over the last couple of days. And wanted to catch you guys while I could and formally welcome you to the neighborhood. This is Becca," she gestured to the little girl near her who was doing her best to appear completely invisible.

"Hi, my name is Spencer I like your dress," to Morgan's surprise Reid complimented while bending down to get face to face to the little girl.

"Thank you! Boats!" She cried out with excitement while pointing to Spence's socks.

"Yeah, you're a smartie pants," he said which caused an outright giggle from the little girl, he put up his hand to give the kid a high five which she gladly accepted.

"Here's a banana crème pie that we baked that we wanted to give you guys," Crystal offered handing it to Morgan.

"Thank you, I'm Derek and this is my fiancé Spencer," he introduced them and boy was that an f-word he thought he would never use. Especially for boy genius.

Crystal gave an easy smile, "well welcome to the neighborhood. We're actually having a community event on Saturday over at the community center. More of an end of the summer thing, it's a potluck so if you want to bring something then you are more than welcome too. It starts around 2."

"Thank you, we'll probably most likely will," Morgan confirmed.

"Good, the more the merrier. Trust me I know what it is like to be the newbie's on the block."

"How long have you been here?" Reid asked.

"Me and my husband have been living here, going on 2 years. I just wanted to welcome you guys and give you this pie. If you have any questions or want any suggestions about what is around here. Don't be hesitant to ask. Say bye Becca."

"Bye Spence, bye Derek," she said before turning along with her mom.

"You know since Henry the Reid effect is no longer a thing," Morgan joked when they were both inside the house and putting away the groceries.

"I've never had a problem with kids and animals, they had a problem with me," the genius argued which caused a laugh from the older profiler.

"I could take the other bedroom, if you want," Reid nervously suggested hours later. They unpacked all of their things and put up the pictures they bought. It was around 11 at night when they decided to call it a night.

"Don't want to sleep with me?" Morgan joked while coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in hand.

"It's not that, it's just that I know that you like your space. Plus, you really don't like sharing a bed with anyone and there's the whole light thing with me," Spencer begun to ramble, not understanding why he was being so defensive especially since it was only Morgan.

"Pretty Boy, it's a king size bed, it can easily fit both of us while having our own space. And with the whole light thing, just sleep nearest to the bathroom with dim light setting on. Keeping up with the ruse of being a couple. Plus we shared a room together like two weeks ago," Morgan argued.

Which bought Morgan to the thought that Spencer just didn't want to be with him, which again he couldn't understand why he even cared, since they were only undercover.

"You have a point," Reid agreed while getting to his side of the bed.

"What time do you have to be at the school?"

"I have to meet with the president at 8:30, well technically it is the chief of staff to the president, and my first lecture is at 10. What time do you have to be at work?"

"I was thinking about going into the office around 8:30. So I might leave when you leave."

"You're actually going to go in early?" Spencer teased.

"I'm still the new guy, I have to give some type of good impression."

"Oh, come on. Just give them a smile and you'll have them eating out the palm of your hands," Reid said, which instantly brought a smile to Morgan's face.

"If only that could work on unsubs, between my smile and your face. Perfect team," the older profiler played along.

"It is my best assist, according to some people," Reid joked.

"And don't you forget it. But I am going to call my mom before it gets too late, so I'll see you in the morning," Morgan said before making sure the bathroom light was on and cutting off the main light in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who have left kudos so far. Thank you everyone who has commented it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed the second installment of the story. I know it is kind of lacking action but I needed a chapter, showing our boys settling in. Continue telling me what you all think!
> 
> PS. How do you think Morgan and Reid should tell people how they got engaged? 
> 
> PSS. I also like to think that Gracia is secretly playing cupid, I didn't mean that to happen I swear lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here is the third chapter. Thanks to everyone who have commented, left kudos and everything in-between. Loving the support and let me know if any of you have any ideas, for future chapters! Enjoy!

__

Morgan groaned when his alarm went off the next morning. He hit the ‘off’ button on his phone sat up, noticing that the bed was empty. It was only 6:45 in the morning so he figured that Reid was downstairs. Throwing on a shirt he padded his way down the steps, which he was instantly met with the smell of coffee, pancakes and bacon.

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw boy genius leaning over the island fully engrossed in a book with a coffee in hand. On the table there was plate of pancakes and another cup of coffee.

“If I knew that you were like this in the mornings, I would have lived with you a long time ago,” Morgan teased, scaring the young genius out of his deep concentration. He walked over to grab his coffee and then stood on the other side of the island facing Spencer.

“I didn’t expect you to be up for another 22 minutes.”

“What are you reading?”

“It’s a book in German. One of the classes I am co- lecturing is the History of the German Language, so I’m just brushing up,” he explained while taking another sip of his coffee. “Umm…the pancakes are yours and there is pork bacon in the microwave for you. I already ate.”

 “How long have you been up?”

 “6. I couldn’t sleep and plus I don’t know what to wear,” Reid answered before Derek could ask the question himself.

“Did you bring your purple cardigan?” Morgan asked while putting together his breakfast. “Wear that, a purple button down, with your purple tie. Black slacks. Ditch the jacket for the day.” He explained.

“Didn’t know you were one for fashion advice,” the genius joked.

“I grew up with two sisters, trust me I know way more about clothes than I care to admit.” Reid smiled at his statement before finishing his coffee.

“I am going to take a shower, change and be on my way out. Do you want to use the master bath?”

“Sure, if I am still in the shower before you leave have a good day. Don’t forget your gun.” Morgan reminded him, seeing they both locked up their gun in the safe box that was in their bedroom.

“I’m technically not an agent,” Reid argued.

“You still are one, just keep it in your safe box that is in your car,” Morgan said, not liking the fact that Reid will be without his gun. Not like the kid use it that often anyway or even like having it, it’s just comforting, for Morgan at least, to know that if something were to go down; Reid has it.

He looked like he was about to argue but Morgan just gave him a pointed look.

“Fine,” he sighed before escaping upstairs.

Reid was only 10 minutes into his drive to work when he looked down at his fingers and noticed that he wasn’t wearing his ring. Which frankly was still a weird thing to consider, since the only real change was that he is now living with Morgan. How they act around each other was still the same, which he had to laugh to himself because both Penelope and JJ always joked, that they act like a married couple already.

He pulled up to the driveway, surprised to see that Morgan was still there. He jogged up the door and was about to unlock it when it swung open, revealing the man of his thoughts.

“Forgot something?” Morgan asked while holding up the gold band to his face.

“Thank you,” Spencer said while letting the older agent slip the band on his finger.

“Okay, I am really gone now, have a good day. Text me if you catch a case or something,” Reid informed him before turning back to his car.

“Uh, pretty boy!” Morgan yelled out before locking the house and going over to his partner.

“Umm…have a good day,” he said before leaning in and giving the man a kiss on the cheek.

There wasn’t a lot of things to leave Dr. Spencer Reid speechless and even though he knew that they were pretending to be a couple and it was ONLY a kiss on the cheek. He did not expect it and he could feel himself blush, he turned around before Morgan could see and yelled out a ‘have a good day’.

He made it to the college in 26 minutes and found the entrance to the admin building. Opening his trunk he put his gun in the safe box and even though he hated using his gun; it still felt weird to be putting it away especially since he was technically going into the field.   

Spencer sighed to himself and walked in; following the signs to the president’s office. He glanced at his watch before approaching the secretary that was typing away at her keyboard.

 “Hi, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I have a meeting with a Ms. Del Genio at 8:30,” he explained while clearing his throat.

 “Ah, yes. She is running a little late with a meeting before you. But it shouldn’t be that long maybe 10 minutes. You can just take a seat over there, is there anything I can get you. Water, coffee?”

“No, thank you,” he told her before taking his seat and placing his bag in between his feet. He was about to pull out his book but decided to text Morgan instead.

                _Reid: Almost took a wrong turn and end up in Canada. Which wouldn’t be that big of a deal since I have my passport with me._

He chuckled to himself before opening the book he was 2 pages in, when his phone went off.

                _Morgan: Of course you did._

_Morgan: No going to another country without me, pretty boy. I know it’s tempting._

_Reid: Don’t tell me what to do! :p Have you ever been?_

_Morgan: I went to Montreal on a school trip, I was only 16 but it was pretty great. So yes I get the appeal. You?_

_Morgan: And snappy are we? Lol_

_Reid: Vancouver, with a friend when I turned 18 and again when I was 19. Are you at work?_

_Morgan: What’s so special about Vancouver?_

_Morgan: And yeah, I had Garcia email me my files that I left undone. So I am working on that until a case comes up. Did you have your meeting yet?_

_Reid: I’m waiting. And Vancouver is just stunning and beautiful; especially in the snow. Did you know it’s the 10 th cleanest city in the world? _

“Dr. Reid?” The secretary called out, “she’s ready to see you now,” she informed him.

_Reid: I got to go. Talk to you later._

 He glanced at his phone one last time before pocketing it and fixing his tie, taking a breath he made his way into the office.

 “Dr. Reid, hi take a seat,” Mrs. Del Genio greeted him with a smile.

Reid smiled at her while taking a seat.

He takes in her short, black curly hair, her blue blouse and black jacket. He looks around at the certificates she has hanging around the office noticing that out of the three schools that were displayed only one of them was from America.

 “You’re Canadian?” He asked, once he saw the Canadian flag on her desk.

“Guilty,” she said. “I am studying to be a US citizen, I plan to have dual.”

“Exciting, the number of people who have dual citizenship is unclear because governments don’t keep track but it is estimated that over 494,000 people do,” Reid informed her.

“I never thought of that. I just want to thank you for coming out all this way to catch this killer. I understand you met with Agent Cormwell yesterday? I really just want to know should I send out some kind of message to the university.” She asked.

“No, not yet,” Reid confirmed. “We can’t confirm if the unknown subject is connected with the school and I know you probably seem helpless. It is best, for now, to keep everything under wraps. If I feel that if anyone in particular is in danger then I will let you know.” He said feeling like he was talking to the media when trying to calm the public about an unsub.

“Okay, then,” she agreed with a smile. “Well I know that you got my email last night but I wanted to know if you needed anything from me.”

“No, I was able to look over the files you gave me on the Santo’s and Willis Feller. I would ask to talk to the students but since I am undercover, I don’t want it going around that the FBI is asking about the victims again.”

“There is going to be a memorial service for the Santo’s on Friday. They were both advisors for the Gay- Straight Alliance and Eric was head of the ASDA here at the university that’s the…”

“American Dental Student Association,” Spencer said cutting her off. “Yeah, I umm... I have heard of it.”

“Yeah, so I am guessing that there will be a number of students there and staff, so definitely stop by. Would you like a tour of the campus, or do you think you can navigate on your own?” Ms. Genio asked.

“I think I can manage but thank you,” he said with a smile while getting up.

“Oh and Dr. Reid if you’re a coffee drinker I suggest you make a stop of at Tim Horton’s here on campus,” Ms. Genio called out while Spencer left her office. “I promise from the first sip you’ll be hooked.”

Reid got to his classes just following the map and even managed to talk to a few students about the Santo’s. Apparently, they were a bigger deal then Genio let on and people were still feeling the hurt of their death.

_Reid: I didn’t know a couple of professors could make this big of an impact on a campus this large._

Morgan texted back immediately.

_Morgan: The Santo’s?_

_Reid: Yeah, apparently Eric Santo’s was completely changing the way the dental department ran. In a positive way._

_Reid: How is your day?_

_Morgan: He was alumni there as well, so maybe his work goes deeper. And good, I might be a little late to dinner. We have a case in Rochester but it looks open and shut so I should be back before 8._

_Morgan: Yours? How is it teaching?_

_Reid: It may seem open and shut and then something ALWAYS happen. And I love it. I have one more class and then I will be home. Should I not make dinner then?  I had Gracia check out some people for me. I found out that the professor for my German and Literature class, his wife had a baby this morning so I am taking over the class. Which is both exciting and nerve racking._

_Morgan: You got this pretty boy, teach those kids some culture. And uhhhh…yeah still make dinner I’ll let you know if anything changes. But g2g pulling into the station now._

  Reid was about to type ‘I love you’ but remembered who exactly he was talking to and reminded himself that it was all fake. Which he knew that and can’t seem to know why he had the urge to type ‘I love you’.

He shook it off, adjusted his strap on his bag and threw his 3rd cup of coffee away before entering the classroom for his last class.

The class wasn’t scheduled to start for another five minutes but the classroom was already almost full with 14 students.

Reid decided to use this time to maybe get to know more about their case.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Reid. I am taking over for Dr. O’Malley for the next few weeks,” he greeted while putting his stuff on his desk. “I know the whole going around and introducing yourself is nerve racking but it will help me with names.”

The students did what he asked and he found out that they were mostly English or German majors and seniors. None of them struck him as unsub material or even criminals but he still made a mental note to have Penelope run background on them.

Spencer was just five minutes into starting class when a women that look about 25 walked in. She looked at Reid for a few seconds, mouthed “sorry” and then made her way to the back of the classroom. 

An hour and a half later the agent dismissed the class and smiled to himself because the students were more engaged then he originally thought.

“Dr. Reid?” he heard a voice say, he looked up and saw the mysterious women right in front of him. “Sorry, I was late but I just wanted to introduce myself I am Melissa,” she continued on.

Melissa was about a good foot shorter than him, her skin was light brown she was mixed but couldn’t tell what she was mixed with. Her dark brown hair was pushed off her face with a head band and was in a loose side braid.

“Hi and don’t worry about it, you didn’t miss much,” he reassured her.

“I wanted to say that I think you’re pretty great I read almost everything you’ve written. I was surprised to find you taking Dr. O’Malley’s place.”

Reid was shocked by the compliment, people commenting on his papers was not an everyday thing, especially from an undergrad.

“Thank you. Me and my fiancé just moved up here for a new start,” he lied.

“You’re engaged? Who’s the lucky lady?” She teased.

“Guy, actually. His name is Derek.”

“Ah, makes sense. By the way, I love the article you wrote about the psychology of sexual orientation and its fluidity.”

“Thank you, truthfully that was one of my easier ones to write,” he explained, a little curious to the fact that she knew a lot about him and his work. “Where are you headed now?”

“Ummm… I have a Narcotics Anonymous meeting actually,” the 25 year old confessed.

“What narcotics if I may ask?”

“Heroin, 10 months clean yesterday, but I should get going I’ll see you in class on Thursday. You’re doing a good job so far,” she said and then disappeared into the hall.  

Spencer made a mental note to have Garcia look her up later.

He was in the middle of cooking, an hour and a half later when she called him.

“Hi, Penelope,” he greeted while checking on his pots and pans of food.

“Boy Genius, I miss you! The office is so lonely without you or my stud muffin,” she said. Which made him smile.

“We miss you as well, how is the team?”

“Good, they just wrapped up a case in Annapolis, how is my favorite genius? How was teaching?”

“It was fun, I liked it. Oh by the way I send you a list of people that I talked to and I wanted to add someone to that. No rush though.”

“Way ahead of you junior-G. So like you said most of them are clean, a couple of DUI’s, speeding-tickets, one person got arrested for disorderly conduct. The one person that stood out is this guy Jeremy Fisher. He is 23, just got out of jail six months ago for drug possession and arson.”

“What did he set on fire?”

“This old barn that was on his parent’s property no one was in it but they did find the family pets. There is no explanation for the fire, he confessed but he was found with some weed and a small baggie of cocaine on him at the time of the arrest.”

“How long was he in jail?”

“A year and a half, got out early on good behavior and is currently on probation.”

“He is in my chemistry class, I will keep an eye on him. Can you look up another name, Melissa Platterson.”

“What is her deal,” the tech analyst asked while typing away.

“She knows a lot about Dr. Reid,” he explained.

“Got it, well hun I will do that for you. I have to hit you back later though. Paperwork to finish but the second I know something, you’ll know.”

“You’re the best Garcia.”

“I know, how are you and Morgan?”

“Good, I was asked about who I was engaged to and it felt kind of weird to say it was Derek,” Spencer explained.

“But…” she edged on.

“It was kind of easy to tell people that we are together,” he attempted.

“I knew it! Got to go, keep in touch. Love you!”

Reid just looked at the phone after she hung up and shook his head at her sudden outburst.

“Honey, I am home!” Morgan announced at around 7:45.

Spencer was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop and smiled when he saw Derek enter the kitchen.

“How was your day?”

“Good, there was a kidnapping but it was the mother who lost custody of her child. What smell so good?” He asked while walking over to the stovetop.

“Salmon with a honey glazed sauce, green beans and butter garlic rolls,” he explained while getting plates.

“Damn, who knew you were a chef.”

“Well you know when your mom is having an episode and have to fend for yourself. You learn how to cook and it helps I have memorized every cookbook I have read.”

Morgan just nodded while making his food, he never knew exactly what to say when Reid talked about his mother. And always forgot how much the kid had to grow up at such a young age.  

“What were you working on?” He pointed with his fork toward the laptop.

“Ummm…one of my students known me, apparently she read a lot of things that I wrote. She is an addict; heroin. I wrote an essay under a pseudonym and I am going to give it to her. Maybe I can get more out of her as well.”

“What was the paper on?” The older man asked.

“It is titled, “Why being an addict will always be my secret title, by Dr. Joseph Bell.” He said, knowing it would cause some more questions.

“I couldn’t publish it under my name, it might have gotten back to the FBI and I know it is not a huge secret but still,” the genius tried to defend.

“No, no I get it.”

“So, tell me about your day. Leave out no detail.  Believe it or not I missed seeing your face in the office. There was no real development in our case.”  

“Well, I think I found a new love and his name is Tim Horton,” Reid started off which caused a smile from Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the extreme late update. Real life and writer's block got in the way but I am back. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Thanks to all who have left kudos and commented and bookmarked! Keep them coming. Suggestions and thoughts are always welcomed. :)

“Stud Muffin!” Gracia cried out over the phone, which caused Morgan to hold the phone away from his ear.

“Hi Mama, how are you?” he asked while sitting inside of Tim Hortons. Spencer was talking so much about it, he figured that he should try it out.

“Just walked in my office, you?”

“Coffee and then going to work.”

“You’re alone?” She asked.

“I told Reid he needs to sleep in, he has a night class and he needs the extra sleep. If he doesn’t then he is going to be running on caffeine and we both know how that will go,” Morgan stated which made Gracia laugh.

“How are my two favorite lovebirds doing?”

“Undercover, trying to catch a serial killer, might be a person that my fiancé is going to school with,” Derek reminded her and he could just see the eye roll Penelope is giving him.

“I know, I know. Some of his students seem a little wack-a-doodle. But you just said fiancé very sincerely and that makes my heart just burst with happiness.”

“I have to make it convincing but truthfully is not that difficult. But umm…baby girl I am going to go, I was just checking in. I’m going to get a coffee for Spencer and then head for the office. Text me if any new information comes up?”

“Of course, my love. Gracia out,” she said knowing if she pushed him any further he’ll go deeper into the denial hole.

Morgan was halfway through with his coffee when he got back in line to get Spencer’s order. He figured he would just leave it on the island with a note. Hoping the genius would still be sleeping or at least upstairs and he could slip in and out.

That hope was quickly slashed after he ordered and looked up to see the man of his thoughts was entering the shop. The younger agent was absorbed in a book and luckily the line was long enough that Morgan could get his attention before he ordered.

As soon as he grabbed his order, Morgan noticed a man go behind Spencer and was desperately trying to get his attention.

The mysterious man was just as tall as Spence but just as build as Morgan. A sharp jawline that was covered by a well-kept bread. His hair was black and straight and looked like it was just pushed back. It seemed that Spencer was trying to make polite talk but his face (and heart) dropped a little when the man put his arms around the FBI agent.

Something of a feeling came over Morgan and suddenly he felt the need to push the guy out of the door and far away from his genius.

“Babe!” Morgan yelled just a little too loud.

His mini outburst bought the attention of the whole shop but he didn’t care because his attention was locked on his fiancé. Fake, fake fiancé he reminded himself. As soon as he yelled out, the mystery man immediately took his arm off of Spencer.

Reid smiled when the older agent was making his way over to him.

“Hey, I got your order. I was going to surprise you at home,” he said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know that you were with someone. Good luck in Buffalo.” The dark-haired man said in a hurry while walking out the door.

“Thank you, I would think a book would get the message out that I don’t want to talk.” Spencer said while grabbing his drink from Morgan’s hand.

“Anything for you,” he said with a (knowing) hint of flirtation. “I thought you were supposed to be sleeping in?”

“I did!” Reid defended himself. “Its 8:30 I woke up 30 minutes ago. That is great compared to my normal 6:00 wake up.”

Morgan rolled his eyes but smiled at Spencer’s ‘logic’. They walked out to the parking lot and was just leaning on Reid’s car.

“Thank you for the coffee,” he said after taking a few sips of it.

“What are you doing today?”

“I want to check out the Museum of Science and maybe the Albright-Knox Art Gallery, if I have time but I don’t think I will so I’ll save that for another day.”

Morgan smiled to himself, even in a different city Reid was still Reid.

“Do you want to meet for lunch if I don’t have a case? Hopefully I didn’t just jinx myself.”

“Sure. We do need to up our public appearance so yeah. Where?”

“I’ll google some places or just ask my coworkers and I’ll text you a place with the address. Your car has a GPS, use it!”

“There’s nothing wrong with paper maps.”

“And there is nothing wrong with embracing technology,” Morgan reminded him.

Reid rolled his eyes while getting into his car. “Don’t forget to text me,” he yelled out before driving off.

Derek laughed as he watched Reid drive away. He knew deep, deep in his heart that maybe Baby Girl was onto something but he also knew that he was on assignment. Getting feelings for coworkers while both on assignment and just in general was overall dangerous.

His thoughts led him all the way to the office as he parked his car.

“Hey, it’s Morgan right?” Derek heard someone yell as soon as he got out of his car.

He turned and saw a man about two inches taller than him, tan skin with blonde spiky hair. The agent looked right out of the academy but he also looked really familiar. 

“Hey! Agent Owens right?”

“Call me Mark. I work over in language analysts.”

“Ah. What languages do you speak?” The older agent asked out of pure curiosity.

“Spanish, Mandarin, Korean, Swahili, Russian, Hindi and French I am currently only proficient in Japanese and Portuguese.”

“Damn kid that is pretty impressive.”

Mark beamed with pride when Morgan said that.

“Thanks! Well after a really bad knee injury at UPenn that got me kicked out of baseball I             had to do something with my time.”

“That’s where I know you from. You had the best batting record for like three years straight. You also had a wicked throw that only one person could ever hit.”

“Yeah that was me, I’ve followed your career. I was surprised that you left the BAU to come up here and work.”

“Yeah well…” Morgan said with a shrug. “Life happens.”

“Don’t I know it! But umm….I was wondering if you don’t catch a case do you want to go out with me and some of us in the department for lunch? We were thinking Italian, there’s a place called Marco’s that is about 10 minutes from here.”

“Italian sounds good, yeah 12:30 sounds good?”

“Totally,” Owens said.

“Oh is it cool that I bring my fiancé along?” Morgan asked, seeing it was the perfect public appearance opportunity.

 “Yeah, bring the soon-to-be Mrs.” Owens said, “Meet at Marco’s at 12:30?”

Derek only nodded and smiled before Mark left the elevator and the doors closed.

‘Right Mrs…..’ he thought.

As soon as he got off the elevator he pulled out his phone to text Spencer.

_Morgan: How does Italian sound?_

_Pretty Boy: I was going to suggest that tomorrow for dinner. But yes Italian sounds great! Where?_

_Morgan: A place called Marco’s_

_Pretty Boy: Cool! What time?_

_Morgan: Meet at 12:40. By the way the people were going with thinks that you’re a girl._

_Pretty Boy: Why do you think I am a female?”_

_Morgan: I asked can I bring my fiancé along and the guy just assumed I meant a female._

_Pretty Boy: Okay_

_Pretty Boy: I will see you at 12:40._

_Morgan: Don’t forget to wear your ring!!!_

Derek pocked his phone before bringing out his laptop and powering it up. 

“Hey Morgan I was wondering if you can look into this cold case for me?” Ashley Wilson, a member of the team he was on asked a few minutes later.

“Yeah, fresh eyes is always good. What’s the case?” He asked while taking the vanilla folder from her and opening it.

“A 20-year old was killed in a car crash just 5 days before her 21th birthday. Cops thought it was just from drunk driving because her BAC was .03. Which is legal in the US but since she was under 21….”

“It is still illegal,” he chimed in.

“Exactly. But what after she was buried her car was looked into and it seems that the brakes were cut and she couldn’t stop the car. The same thing happened to a 25 year old about 6 months later, she crashed into a tree and was later pronounced dead at the hospital. Before she died she explained to the cops she only had one glass of wine and waited about 30 minutes before driving home. She lost control of the car and crashed,”

“They were in the same area and same make and model.” She ended her explanation.

“There was a third case?” Morgan asked looking more into the folder.

“Yeah it was 3 months after the 25 year old. Male this time, 24, he was high but said he only smoked one bowl, and then drove home about 2 hours later. He survived but suffered major head injuries and his memory is really spotty. He told the cops he lost control of his car but at the time he just wrote it off as paranoia but it was confirmed his vehicle was messed with.”

“Brakes?”

“Yep.”

“Did the police dismiss it because the three crashes were so far apart?”

“Yes and plus all three victims were under some type of influence. There was only the connection with the cars and the last guy: Phillip Helof, his car was the same model but different year.”

“Okay, I’ll look into it. Hey what can you tell me about Mark Owens?”

“Kid in the language department?” She asked.

“Hella smart, big ladies’ man, he just came back from Japan and South Korea some secret mission. Why?”

“He invited me out to lunch and I am bringing Spence.”

“Isn’t it kind of weird your partner is now your actual partner, well at least your temporary partner?” Wilson whispered making sure no one else heard her.

Morgan couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment because of just how true it was.

“Yeah but were adjusting, easier than you think. But I will let you know if I have anything new for the case,” Morgan told Wilson.

She smiled at him and walked away.

By the time he knew it, it was already 12:10 and he made zero development in the cold case.

He texted Spencer to remind him about lunch. Packing up his stuff he decided to bring the folder to Reid, hoping maybe he can figure something out. Also knowing Reid would love some type of puzzle to work on.

_Pretty Boy:_ On my way and yes I am wearing my ring.

_Morgan:  See you soon._

 He found Marco’s in no time and immediately spotted Mark and two other guys waiting outside of the restaurant.

“Hey!” The young linguist greeted Morgan. “This is Peter and Damien, Peter works with me in the linguist department and Damien actually works with the NCIS in the Cyber department.

“Nice to meet you,” Derek greeted.

“Mike said you’re bringing your fiancé, is she here yet?” Damien asked using a thick Jamaican accent once they were inside and seated.

Morgan was about to answer when the sound of the bell over the front door went off and low and behold it was the “woman” of the hour.

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Spencer walk through the door. He was wearing a blue cardigan with a baby blue button up with black slacks. Paired with his black converse.

“There he is,” he casually said while waving him over.

“Ah, she is a he,” Peter observed.

“Hi, sorry I’m late. Lost track of time.”

“How was the museum?” Morgan asked while giving his fiancé a kiss on the cheek and pulling a chair out for him.

“Very interesting. I have to go back sometime to finish it.”

The waiter came over and took both their drink and food orders and the five men were alone again.

“So how did you two meet?” Peter asked.

“We both worked in the BAU in DC,” Spencer answered.

“Did you guys leave because of your relationship?” Mark asked, which Morgan could hear a hint of bitterness and disgust.

“MARK!” Damien exclaimed.

“What? You know just because Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell have been lifted doesn’t mean it is accepted in all of the agencies,” Owens tried to explain.

“Yes, I work with the military every day, I know,” Damien said.

“You’re in the military?” Spencer asked.

“I work with the cyber department over at NCIS,” he explained.

“That’s nice. I actually thought about joining NCIS if I didn’t get into the BAU,” the genius explained.

“But no everyone on our team was supportive of our relationship. We decided that if we wanted to start a family it would be less of a risk if both of was not in the line of fire. So we compromised, he went into teaching and I downsized. Was not completely ready to give up the FBI just yet,” Morgan answered the linguist question.

Throughout the meal Mark kept sneaking in questions about Derek and Spencer’s relationship but never seemed satisfied with the answers.

Sometime in the middle of lunch, Morgan felt himself but his hand on Spencer’s thigh and it stayed there for the rest of the meal.

After the checks came and they were just was waiting for Mark to come back from the bathroom, Morgan decided to send a text.

_Morgan: Is it okay if I kiss you when we get outside?_

_Morgan: I feel Mark doesn’t seem convinced_

_Pretty Boy: Yeah, I am assuming on the mouth._

The older agent gave a quick side nod to Spencer before pocketing his phone again.

“Well I guess we should get back to the offices. I am sure since you two lovebirds don’t work together anymore. You barely see each other, so the quicker you get back the quicker you can go home. Right?” Owens said when they were all outside.

“Mark,” Peter warned.

“No it’s fine. We make it work, right babe?” Morgan addressing his answer towards Reid.

“Of course,” he agreed.

“Okay, well I will see you when you get home from your night class. I’ll have dinner waiting for you,” Morgan said in his most caring voice.

He gave knowing eyes to Spencer looking for any signs of doubt. When he couldn’t find any he leaned in and kissed his fake lover.

It was a short kiss, lasting only about 6 seconds with a slight slip of tongue. It was over before even of them could really enjoy it.

 “It was nice meeting you guys,” Morgan said turning to Peter and Damien.

“You as well. Good luck with your new lives. You guys seem really happy,” Peter said.

“See you Mark,” Morgan yelled out when he saw him walking towards his car.

“He means well,” Damien tried to reassure the BAU members.

“Obviously,” the older agent murmured.

“Oh, I have something for you,” Morgan said once Peter and Damien left and they were alone. “I was working, unsuccessfully I should add, on a cold case and was wondering if you can make any progress on it.” He continued on while getting the vanilla folder out of his car.

“Okay, I can look into this before I have class,” Spencer confirmed “I should be home before 10.”

“Are you okay?” Derek asked because the kid looked like he was ready to dash out of the parking lot, on foot.

But before he could answer Morgan’s phone went off.

_Emily Cornwell: Might have a development in the case, meet at the morgue._

“Duty calls?” Spencer asked recognizing that look on the older agent’s face.

Morgan let out a sigh and a typed out a quick response that he’ll be there in less than 20.

“Yeah, I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thanks.”

Reid was about to get in his car but he gave a quick peck to Derek’s lip and got back in his car.

“See you tonight!” he called out and drove off.

“Always full of surprises,” he murmured to himself but could feel a smile grow on his face.

He got to the morgue in no time and followed Cornwell inside.

They were met by an older gentlemen who looked around 50 or so, he led to them to the last victim’s body in the far right locker.

“Thanks for coming on such short notice,” he started off.

“My assistant noticed something strange when he was doing an extra examination of the bodies. There is three one - millimeter holes in three different spots of the victims. One on the base of the neck, one on the heel of the left foot and another one on the left wedding finger,” he explained while pointing them out.

“Why is this just being discovered now?” Morgan asked.

“Honestly, they were too small to even notice, the only reason my assistant noticed them because he was really was just doing some extra sleuthing.”

“Is this consistent with all of the victims?” Cornwell chimed in.

“Yes. I am going over all of the bodies to see if I missed anything else.”

“Thank you.”  

“So they might have been drugged,” Morgan chimed in when they were walking out.

“It would have to be something short lived and not easily traceable,” Emily confirmed.

“When I get back to the office I can look into what can fall in that category. Can you and Agent Wilson go out and talk to local police to see if there is any more details they might have missed. And also the first two victims were with a different ME before they moved, you guys should talk to him some more. You’ll be surprised at some of the very very minor details they leave out of the reports,” she continued and assigned. Knowing that with the missed information, the team has to retrace all of the steps before they were officially called on the case.

“Okay, it is okay I text Spencer and tell him all of this. Right?” Morgan wanted to confirm.

“Yeah, yeah totally.”

Morgan gave her a smile and a goodbye before getting in his car. He texted Spencer telling him what they just found and wishing him luck at his night class. He was about to type ‘thanks for the kiss’ but decided against it. Even though both kisses, despite the shortness, definitely left him feeling something. He just wasn’t sure what that something was yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in the story and I would love feedback. Hate it? Love it? Anything you would like to see?
> 
> P.S. It took me way longer than I care to admit to think about Reid's socks lol.
> 
> This can also be found on ff.net under the name EMS211605


End file.
